Stuck On You
by Flyin Phoenix
Summary: All Lily and James do is fight, but what will happen when the teachers and students put the two together in a room for a WEEK? All alone, while there is a poll going on started by... Sirius?
1. The PIG

Chapter 1:The Pig Lily pov BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!SMACK! I hope who ever invented the alarm clock got what they deserved.Killed. Bloody hell,its Saturday. What in the world possessed me to set my alarm on a SATURDAY?! Well I guess I'll just fallow my motto,'When all else fails,blame Potter'. I probably should take responsibility for myself.Hmmm...or not. I guess I could go get some breakfast now that I cant get back to sleep.Stupid Potter. Jeezs,the castle is practically deserted this early.Well,the fact that its a Saturday morning could be why. "Oh!Lilly!Sit with us!Sit with us!" " Hey Sirius,Remus,Pig-I mean Potter."HAHAHAHAHA!You should of seen his face! "Hey Lilly." "Hey Lilly." "Evans." Guess who that last one was.Yup. "So why are you guys up so early?" "Oh,we always get up this early.Especially on weekends.You know what I always say,'Early to bed,early to shine'. Yep."Yea right. Does Sirius really think I'm gonna fall for that. Seeing that grin on his face,I suppose so. I turn to Remus. "Prank?" "Prank." Now that I can believe. "Three sickles say that I can guess what's the prank." This will be fun. The three of them look very interested by this bet. "I'm in."says Sirius and Remus. " There's know way that you can guess what we did.I'm in."Says Potter.Boy is he wrong. "All right,the prank is on Snape. You charmed him to wear a baby doll outfit and he can't see what he's wearing to the end of the day or till you switch the spell."They all look shocked. "How do you know that?"asked Potter with wide eyes. "How'd you find out?"asked a more logical Remus. "Its like you have ESPN or something."asked a shocked and rather stupid Sirius. "It's a gift."I said.A gift that allows me to spy on other peoples conversations in the common room.Mwahahahahaha. "I believe that's 9 sickles boys." Once I got my money I started to eat some breakfast and the conversation changed to quiditch. " Are you trying out for the team this year Lily?"asked Remus. "Yeah we need a new chaser."said Sirius with his mouth full. "I guess I could.It could be fun." "What?Your not serious,are you?"asked a slightly surprised and aggravated Potter. "No,I'm." "Shut up Sirius." "Of course I am. Why wouldn't shouldn't I try out?"I asked. "Because your a girl."The pig sad. "What does that have to do with anything? There are other girls on the team,you git!" "Yeah,but your like a girl girl,Evans.You know what I mean." "No,Potter,I don't.Do you mine explaining?" "You just can't play on the quiditch team!" "Well I don't know if your aware of this or not,Potter,but your not the one who makes decisions for me! I'm going to try out for the team weather you like it or not!"I got up from the table where Potter and I were glaring at each other and walked out of the great hall and back to my dormitory. On my way I passed a 16 year old boy dressed in a pink ruffley dress with a pink bow in his greasy hair. 


	2. Talking

Chapter: 2  
  
Lily walked up the stairs into the girls dormatories and sat down on her bed facing the window to outside. Not even five minutes later, there was a knock on her door. " Go away James. " Lily said while she had her face in her hands so it sounded muffled, but you could still understand her. But the person at the door just opened it and walked into the room. Lily got up and started to turn around when she said, " James, I thought I said- Remus! What are you up here for? Do you want something?" Remus just gave her a small smile and walked over to where Lily stood and gave her a hug. Lily understood right away that Remus was just giving her a comforting hug to make her feel better. They then broke apart and Remus said while holding her shoulders, "Lily, I believe if you set your mind to something that you want to do, then you can do it. Anything you want to. People may judge you differently just because you are, or want to do something. They may just need to take a look at you and get to know you that you have things that you like and they have things that they like about your ot themselves. So if you want to try out for quidditch as a cheaser. Then you try out for quidditch as a cheaser. No ones stopping you, not even James. Because I, and Sirius won't let him stop you. So why don't you get your quidditch robes on, grab a broom, and get out on the quidditch pitch and show whos boss!?" After Remus had said all of that Lily had a Bright smile on her face and gave Remus a BIG hug and a little kiss on the cheek. She then ran to her trunk and grabbed her quidditch robe and threw it on then grabbed her broom, grabbed Remus but the hand, and dragged him outside to the pitch. 


	3. Flying In The AIR

Chapter 3: flying in air  
  
Lily's p.o.v.  
  
I was walking down to the pitch with Remus right next to me. When we got closer I saw that there were about 10 people there to try out for the spot as Gryffindor chaser along with the team there to make the decision of who would be the person to fill the spot. For some reason, I wasn't nervous. I was actually quit confident. Remus went to sit in the stands to watch and I went to join the line of people who would be trying out. The Gryffindor team came and stood in front of us. "All right," said the Nicholas Smith, who was the captain of the team. "As you know, your hear to try out for the position of chaser." "Chaser?" asked a third year," You mean this isn't the debate team?" Everyone stared at him. "Umm...no...." Nicholas said. "Oh, ok then. Bye." Said the weird third year and walked back to the castle with strange looks following him. "Ok then....Lets start this thing." They started to call people, where they would have the other two chasers pass the quaffel to the person trying out and have them try to get the ball by the keeper into one of the hoops. About half of them have already gone up and now it was my turn. "Lily Evans." Called Nicholas. Sirius, who was a beater, smiled and gave me the thumbs up. Potter, on the other hand, glared at me for even being here. Well then, I guess I have another reason to add to my list of why I want to make the team. Here's my list:  
  
1. I like quiditch. 2. Potter thinks I'm to girlie. 3. Potter doesn't want me to. 4. I like to play quiditch.  
  
Yea, I know that the last one is like the same exact thing of the first one, but I needed to add something else so my list isn't basically revolved around Potter. Now things even out. Shut up, I'm not that stubborn. Anyways, back to the try outs.... I mounted my broom and flew into the air – Isn't that such a funny expression? 'fly INTO the air'. You're already in it. Isn't that so stupid? Oh, sorry.... – with the rest of the team. One of the chasers threw me the quaffel and I caught it. I threw it to the other chaser who was closest to the hoops. He caught it and I flew IN THE AIR cough closer to the hoops and he threw it back to me. I got even closer to the three hoops and threw it into the left one. I heard everyone on the ground clap and Sirius cheer. I looked down and saw him jumping around and hugging everyone. He's such a freak, but in a good way. I think.... Well most of the time any ways. So we continued throwing around the quaffel some more and stuff and then Nicholas called us back down. "Great job, Evans, that was really good." He told me when I hit the ground. Notice I'm STILL IN THE AIR. Yes, I can still breathe. I walked over to the marauders and two out of three of them gave me a hug. I'll give you one guess for which one didn't give me one. Duuuuuuuh like that takes a rocket scientist to figure out. Potter just stood there looking really grumpy. "Well, Potter, how'd I do? Was it to 'girlie' for you?" I asked him. Although the look on his face said it all. Now I know you obviously can't see his face, so this is what looked like was stamped on his forehead: I WAS WRONG Ooooh, that made my day. The news of whoever made Gryffindor chaser wouldn't be posted till tomorrow in the common room so I went back up to the castle to get ready for dinner. When tryouts were done, Sirius, Remus, and Potter came back to the castle, changed to their normal clothes, and we left to the great hall for dinner. "You did pretty good today, Evans." I stopped in my tracks. So did Sirius and Remus. Whooa Potter just gave me a compliment. And on his OWN FREE WILL!!! Now that's something you don't see everyday. "Umm... thanks, Potter." We just stared at each other. Clearly we were both completely confused of where all this was coming from. I heard Sirius whisper to Remus, "Remus, the world is turning upside down. What do we do?" Potter was first to break out of this little trance thing.  
  
James's p.o.v.  
  
"Well, come on guys. Let's go to dinner." I said. Wow that was really weird. I complimented Evans and then she didn't even throw something at me. Don't ask me why I even said she was good at quidditch cause I don't even know. It just came out. Something tells me, things are gonna get a little freaky around here. 


	4. Sirius' Great Idea

James's p.o.v.  
  
"Well, come on guys. Let's go to dinner." I said. Wow that was really weird. I complimented Evans and then she didn't even throw something at me. Don't ask me why I even said she was good at quiditch cause I don't even know. It just came out. Something tells me, things are gonna get a little freaky around here.   
  
Chapter 4: Sirius's Great Idea  
  
James's p.o.v.  
  
History of Magic classroom  
  
A week later things were still strange. Evans and I were actually being civilized to each other. When I see a chance to insult her, I open my mouth but nothing comes out. And I've even caught myself staring at her. Oh, crap, that's what I'm doing now! I especially do this in History of Magic. I swear that class was made by the devil. I mean Professor Binns practically tells you to let your mine wonder where it may. But that's not the point. Something is up with me. And why do I think she's so pretty? She's just got that hair and those gorgeous green eyes...Oh shut up!  
  
Lily's p.o.v.  
  
Ja- I mean Potter, is staring at me again.  
  
Well, you wouldn't know if he was staring at you unless you were staring at him first.  
  
Shut up, I was not.  
  
You just told yourself to shut up.  
  
I did not, stop it.  
  
You just told yourself to stop it.  
  
Did not.  
  
Did to. And you know your talking to yourself, right?  
  
I' am not.  
  
Oh, please, you are to.  
  
I'm going to ignore you.  
  
You just said you're going to ignore yourself.  
  
Grr....  
  
The bell rang and about time. History of Magic is the lamest subject ever. Most of the class falls asleep anyway. And some of them are still in there....  
  
"Hey, Lilly." Oh, gosh. It's Ja- Potter.  
  
"What's up?" Go away, go away, go away....  
  
"Nothin."  
  
Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway....  
  
"You know we have quidditch practice before dinner, right?" Ja- Potter asked. Yes, I made the team.  
  
"Yeah." GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY.  
  
"All right, see ya." After that he walked away. Thank you!  
  
I don't know why I didn't want to be around him. For some reason he just gets me nervous all of a sudden. He is pretty hot. I mean, no he's not. Well, yes he is. Wait! No! No he's not! Oh, whatever. I need to go up to the dormitory. Then I'll get ready for practice with the team and Ja- POTTER! HIS NAME IS POTTER!!!!!  
  
Sirius's p.o.v.  
  
"Did you see that?" I asked Remus.  
  
"See what?" he asked.  
  
"James and Lilly talking." I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well it is....  
  
"Oh, yeah, I saw that." He said with a grin on his face. "It's obvious they like each other."  
  
"Yeah I know. We should do something about it. Ten bucks says they get together."  
  
"So in Sirius World, doing something about James and Lily is betting on them?" asked Remus.  
  
"Um, yeah." He just shook his head.  
  
"Hey lets start a poll! That would make this whole James-and-Lily-like-each- other-but-don't-know-it-and-are-now-acting-like-freaks thing more interesting." I said.  
  
"You know if either one of them found out they would kill us, right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jeezes, he's just wasting time here. He thought for a minute.  
  
"Ok, sure. But if Lily or James finds out about this, it was your idea. I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Yeah, sure." That sounded familiar. Oh, yeah. He said that every other time I came up with something. Huh, none of those ideas worked. So since boring History of Magic was our last class we started the poll. We walked all around Hogwarts asking the students what they think would happen to Lily and James. "Do you think James Potter and Lilly Evans will get together?"I asked a Ravenclaw in her 6th year.  
  
"Hmm...yeah I think so. I mean it's obvious that they like each other." She told us. "Thank you." Said Remus as he put a little tally mark under the 'Yes' column of our parchment. So far we have 32 yeses and 9 nos. Most of the marks under the 'No' side were from Slytherin who couldn't care less how Lily and James ended up. People theses days....  
  
"Well I got to go to practice now. We can do more of the poll tomorrow." I told Remus.  
  
"Alright, see you at dinner."  
  
Remus's p.o.v.  
  
2 days later, common room-  
  
"Remus, this James-and-Lily-like-each-other-but-" "Sirius get to the point." I told him. It was two days after we had started the poll. "Well I'm tired of waiting for Lily and James to get together. We need to do something." "As long as it has nothing to do with betting or taking polls." I said. This poll is getting pretty old.  
  
"Why don't we just force them to go on a date? We can just say we'll curse them if they don't." suggested Sirius. "Please, we might as well just lock them in an empty classroom for week and see what happens." I said sarcastically. Of course Sirius didn't take it that way. "That's a great idea! We'll do that. I'm gonna go ask Dumbledore for permission and then we can go set it up." He said walking towards the portrait. "Sirius." But it was too late, he was already gone and on his way to see the Head Master. He sure is crazy. And the funny thing is, he's probably going to make the most money out of all of us.  
  
Alright thats chapter 4,hope u liked it! 


	5. The Smelly Classroom

Chapter 5: The Smelly Classroom  
  
Remus's p.o.v.  
  
"Hey, Reeeeeeemus."  
  
"Yes, Sirius?" I asked Sirius as he came up to me in the common room.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
I was about to respond but once I opened my mouth he started talking again.  
  
"Dumbledore said that we can lock Lily and James up in an empty classroom for a week with absolutely no other sign of living life forms around but each other!"  
  
"Well when you put it that way it sounds like were really helping our dear friends." I said sarcastically. He nodded.  
  
"Sarcasm is another language to you isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooook.  
  
"Alright, so when are we lockin them up?" I asked him. I'm getting a headache.  
  
"Well, God, Remus, when you put it like that you make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
Sirius's p.o.v.  
  
Remus and I came up with a plan of how we're going to get Lily and James into the classroom with out either of them ripping our heads off. We decided that we would first put the body bind on them and then just levitate them to the classroom. All of the teachers and students will be in on this but of course not James or Lilly. Now you might be thinking, 'How in the world did you talk Dumbledore into doing this?'. Well, surprisingly I didn't really have to. All I did was tell Dumbledore what Remus and I wanted to do for Lilly and James, you know, help them get together because they were meant for each other. Not the part about me wanting to make the whole poll thingy more interesting. No, he didn't need to know about that part. We'll once I told him about the lock up thing he just said,' Sure, ok. We can do that.' well maybe not in those exact words but you get the point. Alright, so, when James and Lily get back from the library from doing some stupid transfiguration project thing-a-ma-bob together we'll hex 'em, float, 'em, and lock 'em into the classroom. I'm so clever. Sometimes I even surprise myself.  
  
James's p.o.v.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to the common room yet?" Lily asked. She started to gather her books and stuff to leave the library.  
  
"Sure." I answered. Which was a lie. I rather just stay here with her. You have no idea what a blow it was for me to realize that I like Lily. There I was sitting in History of Magic, minding my own business, staring at Lily (again), and BOOM it hits me. I like Lily Evans. Well you can imagine I first thought that I was going crazy. I mean I use to hate her. I was rude and made fun of her on a daily basis. And then there I was saying to myself that I like the girl. I didn't think that that was normal. But then I realized that i really do like her and don't have to go to St. Mongos. But I can't ask her out because she still hates me. I think.  
  
Lily's p.o.v.  
  
I like James Potter and its freaking me out. It's not normal. I'm supposed to hate him. It's like my job or something. But here I' am, liking the guy. Well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. He doesn't insult me anymore or anything but maybe that's just because he's tired of it.  
  
"Come on lets go back to the common room." I must have sounded sad from thinking about how he wouldn't want to go out with me because he asked me what's wrong. I told him it was nothing I'm just tired. So we walked out of library and made our way back to the Gryffindor tower. On the walk there we were quiet. I was to busy thinking what to do about James. Maybe I should let him know I like him.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Evans?"  
  
"Never mind." Or maybe I shouldn't. What if I tell him I like him and then he just starts laughing at me? I mean a lot of girls here like him. If he found out that I also like him he'll just make fun of me for it and never let me forget it. I'm never going to tell him. In fact, why don't I just forget about ever liking him? It's only just a little crush. I've had like a million of those and they never work out. Ok, then. I don't like James Potter. And that's final.  
  
We walked the rest of the way to tower and I had a lot less on my mine. I said the password and walked in with Potter right behind me. I took one more step and found myself on the floor staring at the sealing. I heard a thud next to me. Was that Potter? Then I felt myself being lifted up and I started floating for the portrait and out to the hallway. I was being carried down hallways and finally stopped. I couldn't see where I was but I heard a door open. So I think I'm now in some kind of room. Then I was placed back down on the floor. I heard someone whisper something and then I could move again but before I could look around to see who brought me here the door closed. Great, now I don't know who to hex.  
  
I sat up and saw that I was in an empty classroom with just some tables and an old dusty desk. Then I turned my head and screamed in surprise. James Potter was sitting next to me reeeeeally close looking right back at me.  
  
"Potter, what you are doing here?" I asked sounding annoyed. You would too if you were hexed, hit the floor painfully, and carried to some smelly room.  
  
"Like I would know." He said sounding just as annoyed as I' am.  
  
"Uh, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Not in this case. Do you know what you're doing here?" Ok, so he makes a point. I hate it when he's right.  
  
"What ever, lets just get out of here. It smells really bad. Oh, our maybe that's just you."  
  
"Ha, ha, Evans, you crack me up." He said sarcastically.  
  
We stood up and walked to the door. I grabbed the doorknob but the door wouldn't open.  
  
"Jeez, Evans, didn't you learn how to open a door?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's on my to do list." I rolled my eyes. He's such a prat.  
  
Now he grabbed the handle and I leaned against the wall to watch. He kept turning it and turning it but the door wouldn't open. I smirked as he almost broke the thing.  
  
"I guess your daddy never taught you how to open a door either, huh?"  
  
He scowled and said, "Alright so it's locked. All we have to do is use our wand." He grabbed for his wand but couldn't find it. I looked for mine but didn't see it either.  
  
"Great, they took our wands." I said. I looked around the room seeing if our wands were laying somewhere but didn't see them. But I did see a piece of parchment. I walked over a grabbed it. James came and looked over my shoulder to read it too. It said:  
  
Hello Lily and James!  
  
It's Remus and Sirius here. We feel that the two of you need to spend some quality time together. So we were nice enough to have you locked in here for a week! Everyone is in on it even the teachers so don't worry about your classes. Oh, Remus says that it was all my (Sirius) idea. We'll send you clothes, food, and all that stuff. Have a good week!  
  
Your wonderful friends,  
  
Remus and Sirius  
  
P.S  
  
Don't kill each other.  
  
"I can't believe they did this!" I said. "Our own friends locked us in a classroom for a week. A WEEK!"  
  
"When I get out of here I'm going to kill them."  
  
"How are we going to sleep?" I asked.  
  
"How about on a table?"  
  
] "I guess....What about a blanket?" Just as she said that, two pillows and a blanket landed on the ground in front of them as if they fell from the sealing. "Wow, good service here." Joked Potter. Not a good time. I rolled my eyes and pick the blanket and two pillows up. Then I noticed something.  
  
"Potter, there's only one blanket." Not good.  
  
"Well, I'm not sleeping with out one. It's cold in here." He said. It is pretty cold in here.  
  
"I'm not sleeping with out one either."  
  
"We'll have to share then." I groaned." Well, if you want to freeze than go- "  
  
I cut him off. "No, I'm not going to freeze. We can share the blanket but don't try anything. "He mumbled something that sounded like 'Dang it.'  
  
This is going to be a long week. 


End file.
